Backyard Monster Adventures
by Fyrestrike
Summary: All Backyard Monster players will be able to understand this story, of a boy, Bruno, of his adventures in the Backyard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beginning of a new general

* * *

><p>The day was gloomy and screeches of unknown objects are heard from afar. A robot walks in an open space to a nearby old little building, the town hall. Little does the baby he holds in his arms know that he himself would one day be a general of the world he is in.<p>

A year later, this gifted boy can already walk and talk, although he still did not know who the robot was. So the robot who took care of him for that whole year decided to educate this boy, Bruno, to learn the basic survival skill of the backyard. They went out into the open air outside the town hall and before the robot started backyard lessons, Bruno asked him...

Bruno : Who are you? Why am i here?

The robot: My name is Daniel Anderson Victor Eltro, I have brought you here on the backyard god's request.

Backyard God? Bruno's mind exploded with questions but decide not to speak out first, instead:

Bruno : your name is so long... i think i'll call you D.A.V.E. for short.

D.A.V.E. : ... let us begin young one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Teaching Of The Basics

* * *

><p>The area around the town hall was very empty and as D.A.V.E. explained, Bruno's life will be in danger if there are no defense here.<p>

D.A.V.E. : Firstly, you must know basics of the building...

Bruno : I don't wanna hear that! I wanna go attack like all the other big boys do.

D.A.V.E. : QUEIT, young one... if you insists, i'll show you about attacking when you finsh building two of each resource gatherers, a silo, two snipers and two cannons.

Bruno : Say what? i've gotta do that?

D.A.V.E. : Do it! or you'll regret it.

Bruno : All right! All right!

And just before he started...

Bruno : Wait a sec, how am i suppose to build all of that?

D.A.V.E. : use workers and be patient... here i bought two for you... this is Conor and Rudy.

Conor & Rudy : Hi!

Bruno : Well, get to work! On the double!

3 years later, when all the buildings are completed, Bruno faced D.A.V.E. and ask ,"So? the attacking?

D.A.V.E. : Now build a Monster baiter and get the musks ready.

Bruno ushered both his workers to work together on the monster baiter, but the two were not cooperating, even fighting.

Bruno : Break it up you two! Conor, go and build the monster baiter... and as for you Rudy, go build walls around the base.

When the construction was completed, Conor filled specially made octo musks into the baiter and turn the baiter on. Immediately, 20 octo-oozes were coming to attack his base...

Bruno : Yes! Finaly, some action.

And he ran back into his newly upgraded town hall...

His snipers killed quite a few monsters before the whole bunch came in. Luckily, his cannons had backed him up...

Bruno : Phew, i'm glad that's over... now i'm beginning to understand the meaning of an assault.

...or is he?

D.A.V.E. : There is still much to learn young one, but for now, build your base strong enough before you take on the World of War outside there... you are given 18 years of protection from the backyard god...

Bruno : Who IS the Backyard God? you have yet to tell me...

D.A.V.E. : Patience, there will come a time when will know who the Great Backyard God is...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Attack Of The Tribes

* * *

><p>10 years later, Bruno is very confident in his skill of battling. He has heeded to D.A.V.E.'s advise and not to attack other people yet but to train and hone his skills with the monster tribes... After many of a defeat, the leader of each tribe called for a meeting...<p>

Abbunakki : This damned rascal, Bruno, has been a threat to us all. He has been attaking me as soon as i've done my repairs and i'm sick of it!

Leggionnaire : Yes, he has been harrasing our bases and no matter what we throw at him, he manage to survive with minimal damage.

Kozu : True indeed, he too has been looting my preciously kept resources... that little brat will PAY for what he's done!

Dreadnaut : MUAHAHAHA... have no fear my dear fellow...

all three : Fellows!

Dreadnaut : *ahem*, i meant my dear competitors... we gather here today to take revenge on that Bruno, do we not? I have a plan that I think you will surely agree...

4 years later, Bruno, unaware of the plot of the four tribes four years ago is relaxing on a hammock he just bought...

Bruno : ahh... nothing like rest and relaxation after a long battle...

Suddenly, the alarm system rang and Bruno went to find out what it was...

D.A.V.E. : Bruno, you're just in time... the monster radar has sense monsters heading from all directions...

Bruno : Have no fear, my base has been attacked countless times and only suffered minimal damage, this little act would not stop me!

Conor : Sir, your bunker is ready.

Bruno : Very good, fill them with octo-oozes and remember, do not relaese them until i give the signal...

Conor : Yes sir!

D.A.V.E. : Bruno young man, why would you put octo-oozes into your bunkers? is it because the lack of time before the next assault?

Bruno : I have my own reasons... watch and see...

3 minutes later...

Rudy : Sir, a very strong assault is upon us, do you wish to set the octos out?

Bruno : Not yet...

Rudy :but...

Bruno : I said no!

Monsters are pouring from all directions towards Bruno's base. Crabatrons followed by fangs...

Bruno : Fangs? They know better to use Project-Xs...

As the crabatrons were shot by his towers, the fangs munch on his chain of unimportant buildings. Bruno sneered at this, but as his Never Ending Chain was eaten up by fangs, a loud siren called them back.

Bruno : What? quiting just after taking my NEC? There is something wrong here...

*RUMBLE*... *RUMBLE*... Something came out from the horizon. It was a horse, a wooden horse with it's head towering high above any other buildings ever made.

And from the wooden horse came voices...

Leggionaire : Sir Bruno, we have witness you battle prowess and you prove more than what we have expected from anybody else.

Abbunakki : We have sent countless of armies to destroy but your base is too strong for us...

Bruno : Get To The Point!

Kozu : At once, Great Bruno. Today, we bring you this Tro...

other three : *stare*

Dreadnaut : *ahem*, he means that today we bring this magnificent craftwork to offer you a truce. A truce that will end this needless bloodshed forever.

In the town hall...

Burno : D.A.V.E., Conor, Rudy, you have beem with me for a long time. Today, i would like your opinion on this truce...

Conor : Master Bruno, I think that in your continous strike in sucess, the tribes have admitted defeat and have presented you this horse as a gift of truce...

D.A.V.E. : No, there was once a story of a trojan horse which describes this scene exactly like how it is today.

Bruno : Well then... Rudy, bring me my light armour. I do not like the presence of this thing here.

Rudy : But sir, if it is a trap, you would need a great armour.

Bruno : I have plans of my own, just get ready my armour and my stead and i'll be off to greet them.

His stead, a bolt was waiting for him outside the town hall. Bruno's metal armour shined with great pride as he rode on his bolt to decide on the truce...

... outside the boundaries of the base...

Bruno : ... I accept your truce, now leave this place and never return...

Dreadnaut : gladly, you rascal of a ... WHAT?... Release the monsters, NOW!

Bruno was already speeding his way back to his town hall, he anticipated this and laughed at the Tribes simple plans to terminate him...

Dreadnaut : No, our plans... Four years of planning, it cannot fail now!

...In the town hall...

Rudy : Now i see, Master wanted to wear his light armour so he could escape from the trojan horse as quick as possible...

D.A.V.E. : Your young master Bruno has matured a lot i see, maybe my time here is almost over

Rudy : ... Wh...

SLAM!

Bruno : Rudy, station yourself on the bunker and wait for my signal to release the octo-oozes.

Puzzled, Rudy went to station himself at the monster bunker. Monsters are pouring from the mouth of the horse... pokeys, octo-oozes, bolts, finks, ichis, banditos, fangs, brains, crabatrons... but Bruno did not give the signal. His towers were slowly beaten up and Bruno's workers were extremely worried...

Rudy : Come on, Come on...

...In the town hall...

D.A.V.E. : project-Xs are coming, i predict that it is their last wave as the horse could not possibly accomodate more than that...

Bruno : Good, wait for it, wait for it... *PHWEEEEEETTTT*

As the last crabatron was left, octo-oozes came out from the bunkers and grouped to kill the crabatron. The crabatron was killed and they advanced onto the project-Xs one by one. Their combined powers as a team overpowered the project-Xs slowly with assistance from remaining towers... And finaly, it was over...

Dreadnaut : NO! All my...

other three : *stare*

Dreadnaut : I mean all OUR efforts for the last four years has gone to waste...

Abbunakki : You'll pay! You rascal!

Leggionnaire : You name will be forever in our blacklist... You'll regret today!

Kozu : Let's take this usless thing back before he kills us with his octos...

*RUMBLE*... *RUMBLE*...

Bruno : Ahh... finaly, they're gone... some relax and re...

BANG!

Conor : Puff, puff, puff... Master, i've found 1000 shinies left by the Tribes as they laft hurriedly...

D.A.V.E. : Great! Bruno, go to the general store nearby and buy another two workers with this newly obtained shiny and your other savings...

Bruno : I think i will, i still need to work on upgrading my base as fast as possible.

And two new members, Spike and Dean joined the group...


End file.
